


What NOT to do if you have writer's block

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Look, Changbin, Jisung and Hyunjin were bored (and happened to have writer's block).Minho was there, too.You can't expect them to twiddle their thumbs while they wait for their ideas to come crawling back, right?





	What NOT to do if you have writer's block

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly why Miroh managed to inspire me to write this.

" **what**.  **in.**   **the**.  **world**."

three heads turned towards the voice and saw a furious-looking woojin. changbin looked at hyunjin and jisung who were restraining leno and attempting to make him consume an entire bottle of water.

the three exchanged glances then turned to woojin, while still holding down the slightly thrashing dancer under them. all three shrugged.

an animalistic growl came out from where woojin was standing and then the four heard  the door slam shut.

the three conspirators looked at the slammed door then continued. all the poor dancer caught in the throes of whatever writer's block the three had was swallow and attempt not to choke on the water being forced on him.

a few moments later, the door slammed open. expecting it to be woojin again, the three ignored the menacing presence at the door.

"hyunjinnie hyung? what are you doing?"

that wasn't woojin. not even seungmin nor chan. the three turned around, hyunjin feeling more dread than the other two.

choi jeongin's curiously innocent face contrasted with the slightly visible menacing aura he was emitting.

hyunjin shakily grinned.

"n-nothing?"

jeongin tilted his head to look at the still downed dancer with the water bottle stuck on his mouth while jisung was still holding down minho and changbin holding said water bottle.

jeongin then looked back to hyunjin, eyes turning to fox slits.

"doesn't look like nothing to me."

changbin nudged jisung and with mutual agreement, dragged minho out of there while hyunjin froze under the steely gaze of his boyfriend.

"we were just..."

"hm?"

hyunjin sighed in defeat and approached the red haired. jeongin just stared and didn't speak as the elder went to hug him.

"jeonginnie~"

jeongin rolled his eyes and returned the hug. hyunjin sagged and the younger patted his back.

"there, there."

"i'm sorry, jeonginnie."

jeongin sighed.

"what happened?"

"changbin and jisung got writer's block. and well, i couldn't think of any choreography and lyrics, either."

sometimes, jeongin thinks, his hyungs are in a whole 'nother realm of dumb.

"so, you decided to what, exactly?"

"make a record of the fastest way of drinking a liter of water. or break it, if it exists."

' _yeah, they're definitely up there. somewhere above endearingly dumb and dorky._ '

"hyung, you're an idiot."

hyunjin sighed and nodded into the crook of jeongin's neck.

"'m sorry."

"just find me if you have writer's block or something, okay? i am your boyfriend, after all."

hyunjin hummed in agreement.

"thanks, jeonginnie."

jeongin rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"s'okay. just don't go along with changbin hyung's and jisung hyung's dumb ideas next time."

"will do."

"now, come on. i wanna eat tteokbeokki."

withdrawing from the hug, jeongin pecked hyunjin on the cheek then dragged him to go outside, chanting "tteokbeokki, tteokbokki~"

while passing one of the closed dance studios, the two lovers never noticed a loud thwack and ensuing screech of pain.

* * *

**"hamao leno! you knew better!"**

**"ow, hyung! we were bored!"**

**another loud thwack.**

**"woojin hyung!"**


End file.
